Corrupt
by Damondo
Summary: Led by a strange reminiscence Kevin feels familiar in his new surroundings called Ossyria. Hired by her majesty queen Cygnus he is sent on a mission to destroy a organization threatening to resurrect the black mage. Pray and hope he makes it...


_Corrupt_

_--_

"_A man walked into the house, a friendly grin on his face. I didn't know who he was but he seemed to know my parents from what I could tell. We all sat at the dinner table, sitting cozy in my high chair. They seemed to be starting to argue about something, I couldn't tell what it happened so fast. The only thing I heard is the words "He must do this!" A bright blood red light emerged from him and a half of a body that seemed to fade away past her mid-belly. My high chair was knocked over and I kept on crying. He stood over me and this time it was a sort of blue light and everything went black. When I woke up I had this scar and my parents were dead."_

--

Kevin sat in the library, trying to study. His eyes grazing the text as if it was a maze he was trying to get out of. He flipped the page with out effort. Then he went back to doodling on his book that should have been full of notes.

"Ugh! This is just to boring." Kevin said closing the book as if he was never going to read it again. He packed up his bag and slung it over his back and walked up to the main desk with the book tucked under his arm.

"Is this all your checking out?" The librarian said.

"Uhh, yeah." Kevin said handing her the history books and his library card.

The sound of gunfire made his whole world stop. Two men burst through the door, they were wearing suits and both of them had a little crest on the shoulder that said "GM".

"Alright everybody freeze!" One man said pointing the gun back at the ceiling. "And nobody try to be a hero! We don't want to kill anyone."

A girl ran towards the door only to be hit in the back of the head with the gun. It was Emma. The other man pointed his gun at her head.

"She'll be my hostage! Nobody move or I'll put a bullet in her head. Ray, go get the book. I'll wait here."

_**Kevin's POV**_

The other man was bulky, he looked like he didn't need a gun. On the other hand, his partner was a fat chubby looking person. A bead of sweat rolled down my cheek. I look over to see Emma crying as the fat man pointing his gun at her. He put his hand under her chin a forcefully turned her face so that he could get a better look.

"Your a pretty one." Says the man. "Looks like you going to be coming home with me tonight." Emma sobbed even harder.

'Damn it!' I think to myself. 'If only I could grab his gun... I'm gonna hate myself for this.' The emotions of being scared, sad and angry all came together at once and all I could do was Run and yell as hard as I could.

"HAAAAAAAAA!" I ran at him full speed. Two bullets blew past my head, I was lucky. Running harder and faster with each step. Every second feeling like a minute. I stuck my hand out and grabbed the gun with my hand. Pulling with all my strength I finally got the gun out of his hand. "Let her go!" I demanded. Not letting go he only smirked. Within a instant I was on my back, looking around I saw his partner. I fired once, part of it being the fact that I was flowing with adrenaline but most of it was the fact that I was scared. It managed to hit the fat guys arm.

_**Emma's POV**_

Blood splattered on the ground. The fat man clenched his arm in pain. Bastard deserved it. I wiped the remaining tears from my eyes and looked up to see Kevin pointing the gun at the big guy. Why was he holding a book in his hand? I tried to look closer at the book while keeping an eye on the other man. It seemed to have strange writing on it. I looked to see the librarian in some sort of shock. Her eyes were locked on that book.

_**Kevin's POV**_

Four bullets left in the gun I guessed. I pulled the hammer back. I pointed it at the guy who was obviously very strong and fast. "I'll shoot!" My voice so rattled and shaky that it was hard to understand.

"Go ahead." He said calmly. He was so calm, I knew I shouldn't have pulled the trigger. BANG! He was gone? I sensed something coming from my right. I quickly covered myself with my arms. I tumbled to the ground. I put my hand over my left arm from the pain. Breathing deeply I tried to figure out what I could do.

Something in the back of my head said, "haste." Haste? I questioned myself. What does that mean!? The man was standing there again. In a instant he was gone again. A punch right in my stomach was my future. All I could feel was something to the equivalent of my stomach actually popping.

_"Man, you're weak! How am I gonna live if your body dies. Huh?" _It was the voice in the back of my head again...

_**Story Teller POV.**_

Everything went dark in Kevin's perspective. His blue boyish eyes went blood red, The whites of his eyes were black. Kevin's face now had a grin. It was a blood thirsty grin. Light engulfed him as the host of Kevin's body yelled, "Haste!" He disappeared in a instant. With in a second he was behind the tall man. He aimed his kick at his head. It hit him right in the temple of his head. His cargo pants now stained with blood. He landed swiftly on the ground. He turned his head towards the fat man, and smiled. It was a smile that sent shivers down your back at a glance. All Emma could do was stand in awe as the guy she had a crush on in grade seven turned into a monster.

_Authors Comments:_

_Wow... I never expected this to take so long. I had a bad, no scratch that. Terrible case of writing block. This idea has been floating around in my head since February at least. And I haven't been able to piece them getting into Ossyria in my mind yet but... I'll get there. In my opinion as well the plot line so far seems a little flimsy but as soon as they get to Ossyria I will defiantly Introduce more cast which will introduce Sub-plots._

_P.S: Please don't expect a update very soon. I've been busy with school and all but I'll try to update as soon as possible. Also The beginning is a little "heavy" I guess you would say but it wont be all guns and murder it is a maple fic after all._

_P.P.S: Wow long comment today. o-o_


End file.
